


I’ve Found a Love to Love Like No Other Can

by dadtrickstump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Van Days, road trip au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadtrickstump/pseuds/dadtrickstump
Summary: “Are you drunk?” Pete figured it was better not to answer that question, since he’d only had maybe one or two drinks a couple hours prior, and just move onto what was, at least in his mind, the more important matter at hand.“Just come on, Stumpy, the night is fading fast, we mustn’t waste time.” He exclaimed, throwing another pebble at Patrick’s forehead.//Or, a peterick roadtrip au where Pete’s a clingy little fucker and Patrick is SO okay with it





	I’ve Found a Love to Love Like No Other Can

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo haha I randomly wrote this a while ago and rediscovered it. I’m super inconsistent with updates but I try. comment if you like it, that motivates me to write more. also I apologize for the inconsistency with indentation because my google docs is really weird lmao

Sometimes, Pete got lonely. It was on those nights, when he would stare blankly at his walls, willing sleep to come and find him, that he was the worst. Until he met Patrick, that is. They’d met at a party on a late night in late October. Patrick had been standing awkwardly at the back of the room, an image that Pete had thought looked vaguely like something he’d seen in the movie, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, and it only made Pete want to talk to him more. And, once they had met, Pete had realized that Patrick was a butterfly. Beautifully unique. He actually understood some of Pete’s crazy metaphors and similes, and put up with his completely off-topic and somewhat inappropriate questions. Pete loved this kid more than he loved the stars that seemed to giddily light up the night sky when he was with him.

It was about three weeks after their first meeting, and they’d seen each other almost everyday since then, that Pete was having another episode. He needed a distraction, something fun to do. And typically, he’d do something by himself, but it was one of the nights when Pete was lonely. But the only distraction Pete wanted was in the form of a very short, strawberry blonde fifteen year old with black glasses and a dumb little trucker hat. So yeah, Pete needed a distraction, and the distraction he needed was Patrick. 

The night had started out normally, Patrick had fallen asleep around twelve thirty or one, then Pete had woken him up at two am by throwing pebbles at his window, which was definitely not normal. He’d never done that before. Patrick rubbed his eyes sleepily, leaning out the window in a way that Pete swore was straight out of a fairytale, and gave him a dazed and confused look. 

“Pete, what the fuck?” He asked groggily. “It’s two am, I have school tomorrow.” Pete shrugged and rocked back and forth on his heels.

“Skip, then. You can hangout with me.” Pete smiled cheekily at the dubious look Patrick shot him. 

“Are you drunk?” Pete figured it was better not to answer that question, since he’d only had maybe one or two drinks a couple hours prior, and just move onto what was, at least in his mind, the more important matter at hand. 

“Just come on, Stumpy, the night is fading fast, we mustn’t waste time.” He exclaimed, throwing a pebble at Patrick’s forehead. Patrick let out a resigned sigh and disappeared from Pete’s line of sight. Pete smiled triumphantly and bounded over to the side door he knew Patrick would be coming out of. 

Patrick came out a moment or two later, his hair a wild mess, his glasses slightly crooked, and a tired look on his face. 

“What do you want?” He asked, using his hand to stifle a yawn. 

“You.” Pete answered simply. Patrick rolled his eyes and sighed again. 

“Seriously, Pete, why are you throwing rocks at my window at two in the morning? Y’know that looks pretty creepy, right? A twenty year old dude going to a fifteen year olds’ house in the middle of the night and coercing them to go outside by themself.” He said, his tone half-heartedly accusatory. 

“Aw, Pat, I didn’t force you to do anything. Yet.” He waggled his eyebrows provocatively and grabbed Patrick’s hand, tugging him towards his beat up car. “But really, I just wanted to hangout with you. So I was being serious when I said I came here because I wanted you.” Patrick made a little huffing noise, but let Pete drag him. 

“Well, I want to sleep, I have to get up in three hours, and I fell asleep an hour ago. I don’t want to run on only one hour of sleep.” Patrick whined, a frown prominent on his pale face. Pete jutted out his bottom lip and batted his eyes at his friend. 

“Please? I can’t sleep and being around you makes me feel better.” Patrick groaned dramatically, and Pete swore he could see his cheeks heating up as he did so.

“Fine. But you don’t get to do this ever again.” Patrick gave in, and Pete gave him a cheerful smile. 

“Of course not.” 

///////////////////////

Coincidentally, it did happen again. And again. And again. And basically at least three times a week for the following six months, much to Patrick’s dismay. It became the normal, Pete throwing things at his window to wake him up, and on the nights when he didn’t, he’d call Patrick in the middle of the night, just to hear his sleepy voice. As much as Patrick pretended he didn’t enjoy it, Pete knew he did. Which is why Pete took it upon himself to decide that they needed to get away for awhile.

When Patrick’s spring break started, Pete was overjoyed, waking him up at five o’clock precisely by knocking on his bedroom door. 

“I hope you aren’t naked!” He called out as he opened the door. “Actually, scratch that. I hope you are naked.” He added after a pause. Patrick stared up at him with bleary eyes.  
“How did you get in here?” Patrick wondered, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Your mom let me in. Now get up and pack a bag, we’re going on a trip.” Pete proclaimed, walking over to Patrick's closet and pulling out a suitcase. He tossed a few shirts at him, which caused Patrick to make this cute little noise that he seemed to make a lot when he was tired. It was one of Pete’s favorite sounds, topped only by Patrick’s laugh. 

“What?” The younger boy asked, peeling the shirts off of his face as he sat up. Pete stopped what he was doing, turning around to give Patrick a devious grin. 

“We’re going on a trip for your spring break. Your mom says it’d be good for you to get out and go have fun. So get up.” He tossed a shoe in Patrick’s general direction, but purposefully missed him. Patrick languidly complied with all of the orders Pete was barking at him throughout the morning, things like, “grab your toothbrush”, “Oh! And a swimsuit”, “Don’t forget socks”, etc. Once Pete was satisfied with all he’d put into Patrick’s bag, he pulled a granola bar out of his pocket and handed it to him.

“Eat that. Can’t have my little ‘tricky starving or passing out from lack of food before we even get on the road. Your mom would kill me.” As Patrick took a bite, Pete swung his friend’s bag over his shoulder and smiled. “Ready?” 

“If I said ‘no’, could I stay here?” Patrick asked hopefully. Pete let out a loud laugh and shook his head. 

“Nope. You’re mine for the week, Patty-Boy.” Pete grinned haughtily when he noticed Patrick flush a little bit. “Or longer, if you just ask.” Patrick rolled his eyes, but Pete could now definitely see the blush on his cheeks. 

“No thanks.” He answered, mockingly scrunching up his face as if disturbed by the thought. Pete shrugged nonchalantly, leaning over and grabbing Patrick’s hand. He moved it to his mouth and took a bite of his granola bar. 

“Suit yourself.” 

/////////////////////////

“Aaaaaannnndd I-I-I-I-I-I,” Pete sung along to the music blasting through the shitty speakers of his car. Patrick’s face was scrunched up into a look of pain and despair. “Wiiillll alllwaaays lo-ove yo-o-ou-u-u ooohhhhh,”  
“Pete, for the love of all that is holy, please stop singing.” Patrick yelled over the bass. Pete whined halfheartedly, turning the volume down and sending Patrick a feigned wounded frown.  
“Ah! My poor ego!” He pouted. Patrick rolled his eyes, something Pete found he did quite often.  
“Your ego definitely needs to be shot down every now and then. If it gets too big who knows what’ll happen.” Pete raised his eyebrows suggestively at Patrick´s comment.  
¨I guess you´re right. If it gets too big,¨ He cut himself off with a laugh, then spoke between giggles. ¨It won't fit.¨ Patrick stared at him briefly  
¨Get out.¨  
¨Aw, but ´tricky, I´m the one drivin.¨  
¨I don´t care. Get out.¨ Pete shrugged and unbuckled his seatbelt.  
¨If you insist.¨ He opened his door, foot still on the gas, and leaned out. Patrick made a little noise of surprise, then grabbed the back of Pete´s shirt and pulled him inside.  
¨What the fuck?¨ Pete swore his voice raised an octave of two.  
¨You told me to get out.” He gave Patrick a confused look and slowly shut the door. Patrick groaned and let his head fall forward against the dash.  
¨You´re an asshole.¨ He grumbled.  
¨Probably.¨ Pete grinned.


End file.
